


Harry Potter and The Dog Days of Autumn

by drwritermom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Therapy canines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwritermom/pseuds/drwritermom
Summary: A veil of post-war anxiety hangs over Hogwarts.  Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey struggle to find a solution.  Can Canine Therapy succeed where Magic has failed?





	Harry Potter and The Dog Days of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts and all of the characters belong to JKR. The kennels and dogs are my contribution. Enjoy!

The return to Hogwarts after the war was not a seamless endeavor. The faculty and older levels were showing various levels of post-traumatic stress and generalized anxiety, and the younger students were showing the effects of life under Voldemort’s tyranny. Tension pervaded the centuries old school, and the Headmistress, along with the school’s Mediwitch could not decide on a proper course of magical treatment.

Minerva McGonagall, at her wits end, contacted a pet therapist, a Muggle-born witch, who along with her Muggle husband, had a kennel of therapy dogs specifically trained to provide comfort to Magical Folk traumatized by the War, as well as a kennel with dogs trained for Muggle therapy. There was Crup ancestry in the bloodlines of the Wizarding therapy canines, making them suitable for Canine therapy at Hogwarts.

Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey arranged to visit the kennel, hoping these dogs could visit the students on a regular schedule, as stress relievers and as sources of comfort. Minerva immediately connected with a spirited Cairn Terrier. She was so taken with the dog that one week later, she had procured a Cairn of her own, an adult, retired breeder bitch from Aberdeen, who had immediately trotted to Minerva’s side and chosen her.

Poppy bonded with a two year old English Toy Spaniel; the support trainers offered that dog to her directly. The Muggle-born Witch was quite fond of Madame Pomfrey, and she really liked the idea of this little Spaniel living with a Medical practitioner in a clinical setting.

The following week, Minerva and Poppy returned with the Professors interested in Canine therapy, as well as two very war-weary veterans, Severus Snape and a reluctantly returning eighth year student, and Boy Who Lived Twice, Harry Potter. The Professors were selected by Poppy, as the staff members struggling with postwar life, yet least likely to ask for help. Minerva had put feelers out to Wizarding kennels, for available young adult companion dogs. Many breeders responded, sympathetic to the suffering of the Hogwarts Professors they had remembered fondly, and brought their gentlest young adults to the kennel. The breeders agreed they would gladly gift any dog who bonded with anyone in the group.

The first match was between Professor Flitwick and a tiny, lively Chiweenie. It was love at first sight, Filius gleefully brought the little puppy, which the Ravenclaw students christened Pipsqueak, back to Hogwarts.

Firenze, still recovering from his near-fatal injury, connected with a huge, fluffy, and very protective Great Pyrenees he named Thor. A good, strong herding dog would provide excellent protection to this brave, generous Centaur, who was still an outcast amongst his herd, enabling him to go into the Forbidden Forest in safety, and providing unconditional acceptance and affection. 

Professor Sprout connected immediately with a plucky West Highland Terrier she named Flash, for he literally took off in a flash, running straight to Pomona when he spotted her. She was thrilled, because Terriers were much better eradicating Greenhouse non-magical vermin than any feline, be it magical or a domestic cat.

A little Blenheim Cavalier King Charles bitch scampered up and glued herself to Severus Snape. He scooped her up and held her at eye level, his facial expression melting as she tenderly pressed her forehead against his. “You shall be called Tiger Lily”, he murmured, as he repositioned her, cradling her in his arms. Any teasing was immediately squelched by Professor Snape’s patented Death Glare. Minerva, Poppy, Pomona and Filius smiled fondly at his rare display of tenderness.

Harry Potter was found cowering in a corner by Severus Snape and his new companion, a tail-wagging English Bulldog bitch almost attached to the hip of the Boy Who Lived Twice. The adorable canine was actually smiling, yet Harry pleaded with Snape, “Please don’t let it hurt me, Professor”, the visibly shaking man whimpered, as memories of Aunt Marge’s vicious Bulldog, Ripper, flooded his consciousness.

Severus gently placed Tiger Lily on the ground, and in two strides, approached Harry, arms open, and drew him into an embrace. Lifting his chin, Severus gazed into Harry’s brilliant emerald eyes, then spoke. “Harry, this beautiful bulldog is not the vicious beast your whale of an Aunt used to terrorize you. This one is wagging her tail. She is smiling at you. Look at her, Harry, she has clearly chosen you”.

Harry turned around, and timidly left the shelter of Snape’s embrace. The dog was now standing, wagging her stubby tail and rump enthusiastically, with a goofy doggy grin that even Harry, through his fear, realized was friendly. He went down on his knees, and tentatively patted her. The dog was not at all tentative, she began licking his face thoroughly. She then proceeded to lay her head on Harry’s left shoulder, which Harry followed up by hugging her, then silently sobbing.

Severus knelt, once again taking the younger man into his arms. He had expected that Harry would soon unleash his grief over all he had suffered, now that the war was over, but he was a bit surprised that a dog would release the floodgates of his pain. Tiger Lily wiggled amidst the two wizards and the dog, offering affection to all. 

“Harry, you are safe, you are loved, and no one is going to hurt you again, if I have anything to say about it. These two bitches also have your back. So, what is your new companion’s name?, Severus whispered , as he rose and offered Harry his hand.

“Her name is Princess Sophie”, he responded breathily, as he rose, wiped his tears, and stood, staring at his new, adoring canine. “It’s amazing how cute a bulldog can be, when it’s not trying to take a chunk out of my arse”, Harry chuckled as he conjured a pink leather collar and matching leash, and attached them to an eager Princess Sophie. He then took a good look at Tiger Lily, once again safely ensconced in Snape’s arms. “That is one seriously cute dog, Severus. Are you sure your Dungeon Bat reputation can handle it?”.

The two men strode, side by side, as Snape answered “You are fortunate that I am holding this cute little dog, or I’d hex your pert little backside”, just as they passed the other Professors. Filius squeaked, and all of the witches smiled knowingly. Firenze was the only one who commented, saying “The stars have foretold the union of the Serpent and the Griffon. A new age of peace and prosperity dawns on us all”.

Severus smirked, as Harry shot him a puzzled gaze. “All will unfold as it should, Harry, there is no need to worry”, Severus murmured, as he escorted Harry to the canine therapy professionals. After offering their heartfelt gratitude, the Hogwarts contingent was soon back at the castle. Each Hogwarts House had at least one canine in residence. The presence of these cheerful, lively spirits helped lift the veil of anxiety that had settled in after the war. Every weekend, more therapy canines came to each of the four Common rooms, as well as the Faculty lounge.

Hogwarts had gone to the dogs, and Minerva and Poppy couldn’t be happier. All was well.


End file.
